This invention relates to an amusement device, and more particularly, to a manipulative egg-shaped puzzle capable of being stood upright on its rounded base.
Manipulative puzzles have recently been very popular amusement devices with people of all ages, especially children. To be popular, the design of these amusement devices must capture the interest of the player, must challenge the player's intellectual curiosity and maintain that curiosity for a reasonable amount of time, must be entertaining for various age groups, and must be durable and relatively simple in design to be long-lasting and safe.